


W̴̡a͠r̸p̀͘͞

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [10]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Character Death Implied/Mentioned, Ghost!Midoriya, Hallucinations, I had fun with this one ngl, Izuku gets angry oh noes, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Midoriya takes Bakugo’s advice, One-Shot, Other, not sure what that says about me but yk, shit’s gettin ~Spoopy~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Reiko Yamagi takes a step into the Hero Course classroom on behalf of Class 1-B, and she vows to never do it again.orReiko’s Quirk makes things go awry
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku & Reiko Yamagi, Reiko Yamagi & Class 1-A
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 55
Kudos: 2449





	W̴̡a͠r̸p̀͘͞

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! this is another idea pitched to me by @Rinada - thank u sm!!! - and it requires a bit of context
> 
> Reiko Yamagi, for those who may not remember, is a member of Class 1-B and has a weak telepathy Quirk called ‘Poltergeist’, but Rinada had the idea that what if, in this AU, it was forcing ghosts to do what she demanded and she just didn’t know it? I really wanted to play with the idea, so I whipped up a short chapter!! this probably wasn’t the direction they intended this idea to go, but I hope it’s still good lol thanks again @Rinada, you’re two for two!!
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

Kendo was just being friendly when she had suggested a classmate bring the hero course an apology gift for Monoma being an asshole. Reiko Yamagi understood this, and even agreed with the sentiment. 

She just didn’t understand why it had to be  _ her _ bringing the gift. 

People told her she wasn’t the best at socializing - Kendo being one of those people herself - so she didn’t get why she was sent instead. Besides, wasn’t it the class president’s job to do things like this?

She brushed off the thought as she gently rapped her knuckles against the Class 1-A door, the prettily wrapped box of homemade cookies tucked in her other palm. There was no use ruminating on it now, and she was sure once they realized she was here to apologize and nothing more the sentiment would be appreciated. 

The door slid open, Iida Tenya standing straight and on guard was the sight that greeted her. He did his best to be polite in asking her what she needed, but Yamagi could feel the upset and anger he was trying hard to mask. She held out the cookies.  _ Monoma has made a grievous error, _ she stated.  _ Class 1-B as a unit decided to apologize for his brash and crude behavior. _

Iida’s posture instantly relaxed as he grabbed the cookies, thanking her for the gesture. He invited her inside the classroom - class didn’t officially start for another fifteen minutes or so - and she accepted to be polite. Maybe she could spread the sentiment to the rest of the students herself. With how upset they had been, it was probably needed. 

Not everyone was here was her first thought. There were roughly twenty students in Class 1-A, but she counted heads and there were only maybe ten present. Late sleepers, she supposed. 

The next thought she had was that it was cold in the classroom, colder than she expected, considering no one else was acting like there was a drastic temperature drop from crossing the threshold. A chill climbed up her back, but she rolled her shoulders and the feeling was gone.

Iida introduced her to the students that were present, and Yamagi bowed politely, repeating her statement to the rest of them. Some laughed it off, some nodded in thanks, and a few gave her sarcastic quips, unimpressed. She took all of it with grace. Iida set the cookies on one of the desks in the front row and opened the box, stating that she had given it to them as part of her apology. Even the snarky ones warmed up to that, standing up to grab a homemade goodie and nibble on it while they could. 

A redhead grabbed a cookie and rushed back to his seat, looking like he had been in the middle of last minute homework copying. His stride was a little too unstable in his rush, and he bumped into a desk, the cookie dropping from his hand and making its descent to the floor. He shouted in surprise and disappointment, but Yamagi activated her Quirk ‘Poltergeist’ to save the treat.

Something  _ bucked  _ against her Quirk, and she tensed to combat it and maintain her hold. The cookie stopped obediently in the air, quicker than normal, despite the unusual resistance. It floated up and back into the redhead’s hand smoothly.

Yamagi glanced at his face, and she got what she expected: a relieved and thankful grin was sent her way as he rushed back to his seat, more carefully this time.

She frowned, confused. As Class 1-A chatted happily amongst themselves, Yamagi faded into the background to do her own experiments. 

Her gaze shifted to a pencil on someone’s desk. She activated her Quirk, cautious, and a pull in her temple slowly grew in strength as she fought to maintain control and keep the pencil floating. It was like trying to keep a hold on water that was hell bent on forcing its way out of her fingers.

Not leaking, not slipping away. It was  _ pushing _ with actual resistance.

Yamagi clenched her hands in concentration, a headache blossoming underneath her eyes from the strain. It was just a pencil, why was there so much push back? She had never experienced such a negative reaction to her Quirk before. Was it the room? Maybe someone else’s Quirk clashing with hers? But who?

She had to let go of her Quirk when whatever was resisting finally lashed out, a loud  _ bang _ resonating through the room from the walls themselves as her hold broke off so quickly Yamagi felt whiplash from it. The students finally reacted with startled yelling and jumping out of their seats in surprise. The pencil clattered to the floor, and she groaned, clutching her pounding head as her vision swam and the irritable buzzing of the lights mocked her. 

They asked her what was wrong, concerned, as their eyes scanned the room for the source of her pain. 

The students flickered, faces shifting into sludge with melting features and too wide eyes. The students that had their bodies turned away from her had their heads in an impossible 180 turn to stare at her. Their pupils were pinpricks, accusing, angry. Restless. They left behind after images when they moved, features blurring together into one black imprint that swallowed her surroundings into a void.

Yamagi saw furious green eyes in the shadows, watching her. 

She blinked. Worried, human faces called her name, the students gathering around desks and around her as they tried to figure out where her teacher was. Aizawa was in the class now, knelt by her where she had curled in on herself with fright, staring open-mouthed at seemingly thin air. 

She stood up quickly, pale and nauseous, and didn’t even bother excusing herself before she ran out the door. Something helped her along, pressing against her back until she crossed the threshold. Yamagi slammed the door behind her, in the faces of the very bewildered students, and bolted to the women’s bathroom. 

She would never step back in that door. Kendo could guilt trip her all she wanted, but she would  _ never. _

The sound of the buzzing light and those dark, twisted faces would haunt her dreams for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> make sure to check the beginning notes if you’re lost lmaoo
> 
> alrighty!! that’s the last off-plot story for now, next Thursday is the USJ (๑>◡<๑)


End file.
